Poranek
by The Queen of Crime
Summary: Mały powrót do czasów, gdy Jasper był "podłym" szantażystą.


I po raz kolejny w tym tygodniu obudziła się naga, z głową na ramieniu Jaspera i nogą przerzuconą przez jego biodro. Nie była z siebie dumna, ale coraz częściej budziła się wtulona w niego a co gorsza sprawiało jej to przyjemność. W ogóle jego obecność zaczynała sprawiać jej przyjemność. _Wstydź się Eleanor, przecież on cię szantażuje_ , powtarzała sobie w duchu.

-Dzień dobry Wasza Wysokość.

-Dzień dobry – mruknęła.

-Wyspana? – spytał.

-Niespecjalnie.

-Uznam to za komplement.

-Uznawaj to sobie za co chcesz.

Uśmiechnął się jednym z tych uśmiechów, których Eleanor nie lubiła najbardziej. Przemawiała przez niego arogancja i uciecha ze zwycięstwa.

-Muszę iść do pracy – oznajmił, zrzucając z nich kołdrę.

-Myślałam, że twoja praca polega na zapewnianiu mi bezpieczeństwa.

-Owszem, ale dzisiaj jest poniedziałek, więc zanim pozapewniam ci trochę bezpieczeństwa, muszę się stawić o ósmej u Teda na odprawie. Co znaczy, że mam dziesięć minut żeby ogarnąć się i nie wglądać jakbym w nocy…

-Przeleciał brytyjską księżniczkę. Trzykrotnie – stwierdziła, wchodząc mu w słowo.

-Właśnie.

Uniosła się na rękach, chcąc wrócić na swoją połówkę łóżka, ale zamiast tego namiętnie wpiła się w jego usta. Po chwili oderwała się od niego i spojrzała na niego z lekkim przestrachem. Wiedziała, że on kontrolował ich zawiłą relację i nie lubił gdy robiła coś bez jego pozwolenia. Mimo to zaryzykowała i w głębi odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy poczuła że jego dłonie oplatają ją w pasie. Położyła mu obie dłonie na policzkach i dostawszy nieme pozwolenie, na powrót mocno wpiła się w jego usta. Położył ją sobie na brzuchu, dłonie zaś przesunął na jej pośladki.

-Księż… Księżniczko…

-Hm? – mruknęła, nie przerywając pocałunków.

-Telefon.

-Hm?

-Muszę odebrać.

-Musisz to ty się mną zająć – odparła. – To rozkaz.

-Przypominam, że w łóżku to ja wydaję tobie rozkazy, Księżniczko.

Prychnęła niezadowolona, gdy sięgnął po komórkę.

-Ted? – spytała bezgłośnie.

Skinął głową i zajął się rozmową. Eleanor przyjrzała mu się uważnie i musnęła ustami jego policzek. Nie zareagował, więc zaczęła pieścić ustami jego szyję, powoli przesuwając się coraz niżej. Wolną ręką chwycił ją za nadgarstek, ale to ją nie powstrzymało.

-Oczywiście. – mruknął do telefonu, ale wypuścił go z ręki, gdy poczuł jak jej usta mijają niewidzialną barierę jego bokserek, które leżały obecnie w bliżej nieokreślonym miejscu.

Księżniczka chwyciła komórkę i zakończyła rozmowę. Odłożyła urządzenie z dala od jego rąk i wróciła do przerwanej czynności.

-Zaraz zadzwoni znowu – stwierdził Jasper i jak na komendę jego komórka zaczęła dzwonić.

Eleanor sięgnęła po nią szybko i zanim jakkolwiek zareagował, odebrała.

-Dzień dobry panie Pryce… Pan Frost jest chwilowo niedostępny… Tak, przyjdzie jak tylko będzie mógł… Miłego dnia.

-Oddaj telefon – rozkazał.

-Zamierzasz iść na tę odprawę? – spytała lekko zawiedzona, podając mu komórkę.

-Jak tylko z tobą skończę – odparł, chwytając Księżniczkę w pasie.

Posadził ją sobie wygodnie na biodrach i przyciągnął do siebie. Ich usta się spotkały a języki rozpoczęły walkę dominację. Gdy poczuła, że unosi biodra, rozchyliła delikatnie nogi by miał do niej łatwiejszy dostęp. Wślizgnął się w nią powoli i pociągnąwszy ją za włosy, zmusił by się wyprostowała.

-Jasper!

Zaczęła się poruszać w górę i w dół. Z niemałą satysfakcją przyglądała się jego twarzy, na którym błąkał się już błogi uśmiech. Nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie, podniósł się i objął jej plecy. Jęknęła głośno. Tym razem to on rzucił jej pełen satysfakcji uśmiech. Wpiła mu paznokcie w plecy, a jej ciało zaczęło dygotać. Zaczął poruszać się razem z nią aż do ostatniego, wspólnego krzyku.

Opadł na materac nie wypuszczając jej z objęć. Gładził ją delikatnie po ramieniu dopóki nie uspokoiła oddechu.

-Nadal nie możesz się doczekać żeby zrujnować mi życie? – spytał.

-Oczywiście – odparła, podnosząc głowę.

Ich usta dzieliły milimetry, a Eleanor na powrót zrobiło się gorąco. Poczuła, że łapie ją w pasie i… zrzuca z siebie, na drugą stronę łóżka.

-Dupek – warknęła, widząc jego bezczelny uśmiech.

-Który przejdzie do ciebie o dziesiątej no chyba że będziesz go potrzebowała wcześniej – odparł, wstając.

-Jak dla mnie to ty możesz wcale nie przychodzić.

-Jasne – zaśmiał się. – Miłego dnia Wasza Wysokość.


End file.
